Passing Days
by T2 Angel
Summary: Judy was in a horrific accident while in the line of duty and Nick tries to cope with the stress of his best friend being in a hospital bed. For RyokoMist. One-shot.


**A/N: Hey, again, all! So, since these stories are inspired by one RyokoMist (who has excellent stories, by the by), I am blaming her for my lack of sleep writing these so, Ryoko... You Will Pay!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Passing Days**

It all happened in such a wild blur. An out-of-control car, a screaming little tiger kid, Judy rushing to push him out of the way and throw him toward Nick. By the time Nick caught the kid and turned around, Judy was in the air as a result of the car clipping her. By some miracle, she landed on the grass but it didn't lessen the stabbing he felt in his heart seeing his best friend sent sky high. He barely remembered the ambulance getting there but he certainly remembered following the paramedics as they rushed Judy into the emergency room.

"She's gonna be okay, right?!" Nick asked, hurriedly. "Like, she'll be fine, right?!"

"Officer Wilde, we'll handle this from here!" the nurse said, "You just have to wait!"

"But she's…"

The nurses ran the gurney into the double doors.

Nick exhaled, "My partner."

The next few hours, Nick stayed in the Waiting Room. He sitting with his head in his hands with his mind was all over the place. How did a standard traffic stop turn into this?

One of the doctors came out. "Officer Wilde?"

Nick stood up in a shot. "Yeah, yeah!"

"You came in with Officer Hopps."

"Yeah! How is she?"

"Well, she's fine but…"

"'But'? What does 'but' mean?"

"She's in a coma."

Nick's entire world came to a screeching halt at hearing that. "What?"

"Yes. We're gonna keep here and monitor her. It just seems like that her system just endured some shock from the impact; the car and the landing, respectively."

"Can I see her?"

"Right this way."

They walked into her recovery room to see Judy resting bed and hooked up to monitors.

"How bad?" Nick asked.

"Not as bad as it should've been," the doctor admitted. "She's one tough rabbit."

Nick scoffed and smiled. "She always has been."

* * *

For the next couple of days, Nick didn't leave the hospital. He stared there to look for any change in Judy's condition. The doctors explained she was actually doing much better than they initially thought and that she could wake up any day.

Nick refused to leave until she was awake.

On the third night in the hospital, Nick fell asleep in the chair but woke up when the door opened. He looked to see Chief Bogo walk in.

Nick stood up, "Evening, sir."

"Nick," Bogo replied.

Nick exhaled, "Coming to tell me I spend too much time here."

"Actually, I came to relieve you if you needed to head home for a while."

"I'm good here."

Bogo folded his arms, "I know you're not blaming yourself, Wilde."

"Who is there to blame?"

"A car went out of control and came flying at you both. You protected the citizens, like you're supposed to. There is no one to blame."

"I should've moved faster! Saved the kid and got her out of the way."

"You're one fox, Wilde. You can't do everything."

Nick looked down at the floor, still disappointed in himself.

Bogo let out a harsh sigh. "You know, Nick, when I first met you, I thought you were nothing more than a conniving fox. Thought Hopps was nothing but a stupid bunny. Both of you have proved me wrong. You've got heart, Wilde. And heart and action make a good cop. And you're a good partner. Don't blame yourself when things you can't control happen. Like I said, it's out of your control."

Nick exhaled. "Thanks, Chief."

Bogo nodded and turned around, "Make sure you call me when she wakes up."

"Chief."

Bogo turned back to him.

"Maybe you're not as much as a jerk as I thought you were when we met." Nick smiled.

Bogo huffed. "That's where you're wrong, Wilde. I just make it work for me." He smiled and left.

Nick smiled and looked back at Judy.

* * *

Two more days passed with no change. Nick still didn't go home. He knew Judy would do the same for him. But it was starting to hurt him more and more to see her awake. It was the silence that was killing him the most. They always had banter; complaining about one or the other's driving, comparisons about growing up, and the general pop shots at each other. Nick didn't realize how much fun those where.

Even though she was asleep, Nick talked to her to fill the silence. He knew Judy couldn't hear him but he couldn't stop himself either.

It was late at night and he was looking at her. He knew it didn't make a difference but he couldn't stop himself. "Remember when we first met? How I taunted and berated you and kept on telling you would fail and how your feet sank into the cement?" He scoffed. "I though you would've quit after that day. But… I was wrong. You even hustled me." He bowed his head, "I've had a lot of associates in my life. Maybe a person or two here and there that I could maybe call a friend… as long as they didn't hear me." He looked at her. "But you're the first real friend I've had in so long." He chuckled and sat back, "You're the only one I know who might be smarter than me." He exhaled and looked out of the window.

"I am smarter than you."

Nick's eyes widened and he, quickly, turned his face back over to the bed.

Judy turned her head toward him. "Nice to hear you finally admit it. Kinda."

"Carrots!" he said in a hushed tone.

She smiled. "Hey, Nick."

He let out an exhale. "Hey."

She looked around, "Hospital, right?"

He nodded.

"How long was I out?"

"It's been about five days."

"Oh." She looked him over. "Have you been here the whole time?"

He looked around, nervously. "Maybe."

"Thank you."

He took a deep breath, letting out a relieved exhale. "I, uh… I'm going to get the doctor. Let him know you're up. And, uh… call the chief."

"Okay." She sighed. "Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for staying with me."

"Anytime, Judy. Just do your best to look out for cars from now on. I'd hate to have to be the best ZPD officer without you."

"Like you could."

He rolled his eyes. "Dumb bunny."

"You know you love me."

Nick stopped. "Do I know that?" He turned around. "Yes. Yes, I do."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you guys liked it! I want to do more Zootopia stories but I'm not sure when I'll get to! I hope you guys liked these! Thanks for reading! REVIEWS PLEASE!**


End file.
